


Nobody can know that I'm Spider-Man

by LS_5Ever



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is his PIC, Everybody is Alive, I'll add more tags when I post more chapters, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is terrible at hiding his identity, Peter needs constant supervision honestly, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Steve cares, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, probably just crack and fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS_5Ever/pseuds/LS_5Ever
Summary: It's pretty much just gonna be short (and longer eventually) chapters of the Avengers being done with Peter, casue "Nobody can know I'm Spiderman!" but the only reason nobody knows is cause there's always at least one of the avengers making sure his obvious trail is hidden.Based on a prompt (kinda).Hopefully a new chapter each day (cause furloughed and whatnot...)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

"This is soooo cool you guys!" Peter exclaimed, his mask folding away from his face as he landed inside the compound. He had swung back from the fight, leaving the others to drive. He pointed the camera away from his bewildered face towards the kitchen where Clint and Natasha had laid a huge spread of food out for their 'after mission feast'. How the hell they had managed to get it all here before he got there was beyond him.

"So much food! I have no idea how we're going to eat it all." He zoomed in on all the various food, stopping at the Mac n Cheese (specially requested by Tony for Peter). Awesome.

"Are you kidding me?" Natasha deadpanned, shaking her head as she entered the room. "How's hiding your identity going?"

"I'm not going to show anyone!" Peter exclaimed, pausing, "I mean, except for Ned and MJ... and Aunt May. And you guys I guess. But no one else!"

"Why not show it to your barber while you're at it?" Natasha asked, her eyebrow raising at him in silent desperation. "You know there's this thing called hacking, right Peter? Where people hack into things like, oh I don't know, peoples phones?"

"Oh trust me, he knows." Tony's voice appeared cheerily in the air, shortly followed by the actual Tony as he went to grab a coffee from the table. "He knows it all too well. Him and Ted have had some fun times hacking into the suit I made, haven't you Pete?"

"Erm, I don't see this conversation ending well for me at all, so I'm just gonna..." Peter pointed to the door as he backed away slowly. "Go."

Natasha thought that he didn't really need to swing out of the room. Tony also thought it, but Tony actually voiced it, shouting at the kid to stop wasting the web fluid and to actually walk, god damn it. Natasha rolled her eyes, that kid was going to be the death of her. And also Tony's, if the look on his face was anything to go by. He looked up at her, shaking his head, shoulder shrugging in a 'what can you do? He's an idiot' sort of way that they both started to use pretty quickly since Peter came into their lives a few years back.

"Yes. He is an idiot." Natasha agreed to the silent message. "You want to sort this one out? Or should I do it?

"Eh, you can take the honours of this one, I'll be in my lab, trying not to pull my hair out." Tony replied, and honestly, neither of them needed to actually say that it was Peter who is making Tony shed his hair like a Ragdoll cat, because they both knew.

"Thanks Tony."

"Anything Tasha."

"Don't call me that."

"Uh-huh." Tony half-heartedly agreed, staring at his phone in concentration. Yep, Natasha had already lost his interest. Great.

If, by the time the team had showered, eaten, and was half way through the movie, Peter had sent Natasha a glare after he was looking through his phone, then nobody had to kno - well, actually, let's be honest, everyone probably knew that Natasha had gotten rid of any evidence of that video ever being there.

'Peters identity will stay hidden another day', Natasha thought, sighing quietly while looking around the room at her team - family -, before settling her gaze on the Spiderling who had now focused his attention back to the TV. A soft smile made a way onto her face, and she quickly hardened her expression as she caught Tony smirking knowlingly at her.

Damn Tony Stark and his stupid decision to bring Peter Parker into her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve wasn't planning on picking up after Peter today. He was actually planning on spending the majority of his (rare) day off doing pretty much nothing. TV, Internet, whatever the kids are doing nowadays - he's still learning all of that. He had started his morning with an early workout in the gym (thanks Tony), followed by his subsequent morning run, stopping for a coffee on his way back to the tower. He was relaxed, happy. The team was working together better than ever, and his and Tony's friendship was just improving day by day.

Natasha had told him that she'd join him for the run, but had to bail last minute when she and Clint were called away for a duo mission. It was pretty standard for her to miss the run. Steve likes to think she actually asks for missions just to get out of it, but of course, she'd never admit it.

Steve knew he was quite perceptive. He knew he was a super soldier and things that other missed, he usually didn't. However, when the sight of webbing down a secluded alleyway caught his attention, he was sure he couldn't be the only one to see it. In a city where Spiderman was active, there's no way others aren't on the lookout for the hero.

He looked around, making sure he hadn't caught any attention - he was pretty good at going incognito - before he slipped into the alleyway, and made his way up to the webbing.

"Really Peter?" Steve mumbled, eyes casting another look to the road lit up by streetlights. It was still pretty dark this early on, and honestly, why was Peter even out this early? He was a teenager. Steve knew he wasn't really 'up to date' with the current times, but he was adamant that teenagers still liked their sleep ins. Plus, he knew Peter had some sort of weekend school thing today, and also when did kids start doing so much extracurricular activities? Tony had mentioned to them all that Peter wouldn't be round at the tower until Saturday evening because of the said school thing. And if Tony looked like a proud dad in that moment when going on about everything that Peter does, then they all just kind of ignored it.

Steve sighed as he saw that the webbing was keeping a backpack attached to the wall. It really wasn't that high up either, a push to heave yourself onto the bin next to it, and you could easily reach it. Steve knew this because that's exactly what he did. He sighed even louder when he saw that Peter hadn't even zipped the damn thing up. There were people out there who really, really wanted to know the identity of Spiderman, and does Peter honestly think that someone wouldn't put two and two together when they saw a backpack webbed up?

One look at the contents inside the bag, and yeah, Steve knew that he was taking the backpack home with him, and spending the rest of his day anxious for Peter to come home so he knew that he was safe. Sure, a text could be sent, and a call could be had, but until he actually saw the boy in person, he knew he would worry. After struggling, and eventually succeeding, at loosening the webs enough so that he could get the backpack, he flung it over his shoulder and made his was back out of the alleyway.

To Peter:  
Hi Peter. I saw your backpack webbed up on the side of a building. I am taking it back to the tower with me. Please text me and let me know that you are safe. I will see you tonight. Steve.

Steve jogged the rest of the way back to the tower, thanking F.R.I.D.A.Y once she had the elevator take him up to the living room. Bruce was sat there, reading a book about something that Steve wasn't even going to try and understand. He didn't see Tony, so he figured he was down in the lab like usual. He nodded to Bruce in greeting before he put the backpack down at the side of the sofa and joined the Doctor on the sofa, reaching for the remote.

He still wasn't quite used to getting F.R.I.D.A.Y to do everything for him like Tony did. He was much more comfortable using a remote than getting an AI to turn on the TV and go to the channel he wanted. He settled on a reality show. He couldn't believe people actually got paid for this. It would be much easier for the Avengers if they just did a reality TV show rather than saving the world. He would say less injuries, but looking at the cat fight that he knew was about to go down, he wasn't too sure afterall.

"Opening windows." F.R.I.D.A.Y's voice came from above him (or was it next to him? He was never too sure how that worked). He jumped slightly, still managing to keep his cool enough that Bruce only flicked his eyes to him for a millisecond before settling back on the book in front of him.

"Hey Mr Rogers! You texted and said you had my backpack?" Peter said as soon as he landed on the floor. Tony was used to Peter using the windows by now, but is still gave Steve anxiety at the thought of Peter miscalculating his swing and ending up like an actual spider that had just been thumped with a book.

"Hi Peter. What are you doing here? Tony said you had something on at school today?" Steve questioned. He figured he'd just be seeing the boy tonight as Tony had said a few days ago.

"Well yeah, but I need my backpack. It's got some stuff for school in there, and also my clothes. Can't really go to school looking like this ey?" Peter said, raising an eyebrow, gesturing down to his attire which consisted of just his suit. "That's how people find out that I'm Spiderman!"

"Actually, people find out you're Spiderman by noticing a bag webbed up, looking in it, and seeing numerous books and belongings, with 'Peter Parker' and 'Property of Peter Parker' written on many of them." Steve countered back, matching Peters eyebrow raise with one of his own, a much better one in his opinion.

"Jesus Christ Pete." Bruce mumbled next to them, shaking his head while still reading his book. He gave no other input into the discussion other than that. Peter at least had to audacity to look embarassed.

"I didn't think about that. Yeah, probably a good job you saw it before anyone else." Peter replied, looking down at his feet, a blush working its way onto his cheeks. Steves heart melted.

"We've always got your back Peter, but you need to be more careful." Steve told him as sternly as he could in that moment. "I won't tell Tony about this, because we both know he'll either hit his head against a wall, or give you a lecture. And I think you've already learnt your lesson, haven't you son?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Your bags just over there. I'll send Happy a text to give you a lift. Why don't you go get changed?" Steve asked, and Peter nodded, grabbing his bag before going to leave the room for some privacy. He paused at the door slightly, turning his head back and meeting Steves eyes.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anytime, you know that."

To Happy Hogan:  
Hi Happy, it's Steve Rogers. Please can you give Peter a lift to school? He will be down in 5 minutes. Thank you. Steve.

Steve had to get quicker at sending texts, because there's no way he could have typed out a reply as quickly as Happy did.

From Happy Hogan:  
Yeah believe it or not I know who you are. I'll be waiting outside for the kid. Why is he at the tower? I thought he was at Mays last night?

To Happy Hogan:  
Hi Happy, thank you. He was, but he went out patrolling this morning, and I found his backpack webbed up. I took it back to tower with me because it had some of his Peter Parker belongings in. Steve.

From Happy Hogan:  
What an idiot. I'm gonna tease him about this the whole way to school. Thanks for the heads up Rogers.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yep, got it Mr Stark, thanks by the way. I don't usually ask for money, but really, thanks." Peter said into the phone, his mentor on the other end.

"No worries kid. I mean, really, your internship should be paid anyway. I would've done this ages ago, but you wouldn't let me." Tony replied. May and Peter had run into a bit of money trouble earlier on in the week. Mays shifts had been cut down a few weeks ago, and they really did try to keep going with what they had. Peter even got himself a small part time job after school to make sure that they had enough money for food for his abnormal metabolism, but when he fell asleep on top of a rooftop during patrol and woke up to Tony in his suit hovering over him, panic blatantly etched onto his face, he was told he had to quit.

Turns out he may have slept for a few hours longer than he thought, and May had rang Tony in complete hysterics, asking if her nephew was with the billionaire. Tony wasted no time tracking his suit and flying out. Karen showed the kids vitals to be stable, and mentioned that he was asleep. Tony almost had a heart attack as he was flying, and Peter came into view, napping on the edge of a fucking building. He really tried to be calm, he did, but he may have snapped at the boy when the worry took over. To give him his due, Peter was extremely apologetic. That didn't change the fact that Tony had actually driven him to his work the next day and waited outside until he came back out and told him that yes Mr Stark, I quit.

"I'm almost at the bank, so I'm gonna hang up, gotta go cash this cheque, get that dough right?" Peter chirped, and he could practically feel Tony rolling his eyes on the other end of the phone. Next to Peter, Clint, who had joined him on his little outing when he saw him walking around, snorted.

"I hope you know by now that I don't actually listen to half of what you have to say." Tony told him, a small sigh escaping at the end of his sentence.

"Right back at'cha!"

"I miss the days when you were enamoured by me. Where did those days go? All I get now is grey hairs and sass."

"Yeah yeah. Gotta go, bye Mr Stark."

"Bye kid. See you at the weekend." With that, Tony hung up on him. Peter swore one of these days he'd be the one to hang up on his mentor, but so far, Tony had always gotten there first.

He looked at the cheque in his hands, still overwhelmed by how much Tony had actually written on it. He was just hoping for a couple hundred bucks. Just to get them through the next month until Mays shifts started increasing again. $200 was definitely not the number scrawled on the cheque. May had almost choked when she saw it, and then rang Tony up straight after, demanding that he didn't give them that much. About 10 minutes later, she told Peter to just go cash the cheque, because Tony had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't changing the $5,000 on the cheque. He said it was the lowest he was willing to go, knowing that if he tried to give them anymore, there would be no way they'd accept it, so to just accept the goddamn money, he was a billionaire for christ sake.

About a block away from the bank, the hairs on Peters neck started to rise. He let Clint know, before quickly looking around and dipping into an alleyway and changing into his suit as quickly as possible. He made sure to web his bag up high enough that people would really struggle to retrieve it - he won't be forgetting the teasing from Happy and the subsequent lecture he got from Tony about being careful anytime soon. Not even 2 minutes later he was swinging out of the alleyway, asking Karen to direct him to the nearest issue.

Turns out it was 2 guys, mid thirties if Peter had to guess, 32 and 30 if Karen had to correct him with some facts. He perched on top of the nearest building to them, only about 2 storeys high, planning out his attack. There was a young woman with a kid, who couldn't be older than 5. She was crying, desperately and unsuccessfully clawing her hands and arms at the two men who were holding her mother down and rifling through her bag.

Peter had seen enough to know that his only plan of attack was to get them off of her. He had told Clint to meet him at the bank, knowing he could take this one himself. Clint agreed, knowing the kid needed to keep doing solo missions, and keep practising and improving. He jumped down gracefully, smiling widely as the two men swirled round to look at him.

"Hey guys, you know, that's not a very nice thing to do."

"Fuck off Spiderman. This has nothing to do with you." One of the men snarled, and Peter decided that he was getting the first turn at being webbed up. Peter shrugged at him noncommittedly, before pointing his shooters at him, easily prying him off the woman. The other man ran at him, but Peter dodged it, not even breaking a sweat. It took a total of 5 minutes (which Karen congratulated him on it being a new record, thanks Karen) to get them both webbed up against the wall, and the woman had already rang the police for him by the time he had finished.

"Thank you so much." She cried, torn between coming to shake his hand, or keeping her child safely locked in her arms. Peter made that decision for her as he saw the police cars pull up.

"Anytime. They'll probably want to take your statement. Keep holding her, think she needs it. Stay safe!" And with that, he was gone. He quickly swung his way back to alleyway and grabbed his bag. His mind was elsewhere, as usual, so as he started making his way to the bank as originally planned, it didn't even register that he was swinging his way there, still in his suit.

He dopped down at the door of the bank and opened the door, making his way in. He couldn't see Clint, so he just smiled at all the people who were looking at him, locating the desk and started to walk towards it. He hadn't even made if halfway before someone came barging through the bank doors.

"Spiderman! Mission, come on. I need your help." Peter whipped around, surprised to see Clint beckoning him. Peter frowned, but took no time in debating before he was next to him, running out of the bank.

"Whats going on? Are the rest of the Avengers there? Is it Aliens? Why did they call you and not me? Did Mr Stark call you?" Peter rambled, managing to get the string of questions out of his mouth.

"What the fuck man?" Clint said once they had gotten to somewhere more private. Peter just furrowed his eyebrows, not knowing what Clint was on about.

"You were just about to cash that cheque that Tony gave you, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that Tony was the one to give me it?"

"I was in the vents when you two were talking. Figured that would be the only cheque you've got, being a kid and all, and not having a job or anything anymore." Clint told him, eyebrows raising in question.

"Of course you were in the vents. Mr Stark has been meaning to shut them off by the way, so if I were you, I'd find another form of transportation around the Tower." Peter said, smirking at the horrified look that Clint gave him.

"Damn Tony. I'm gonna - wait no, that's not what I was talking about. You were about to cash a cheque." Clint deadpanned.

"Yes Mr Barton, you've already said that. Are you okay?" Clint just sighed.

"You were about to cash a cheque. In the name of Peter Parker. While in your Spiderman suit." Clint just said outright, and god, he knew this kid was a genius, but if it wasn't for the fact he knew he wasn't, Clint could've sworn Peter and Tony were biologically related - they were both idiots.

"Oh..." Peter said, trailing off, "yeah I didn't really think that one through.

"No shit."

"Don't let Mr Stark hear you swearing around me." Peter said, "or Steve for that matter."

"Yeah well, they aren't here right now. But I am thank god, and Christ kid, you gotta be more careful. I've got kids of my own, and I'd do anything to protect them. You're Starks kid - oi, I'm talking, yes you are, whether you'll both admit it or not - which means even if you weren't Spiderman, you're still family. So get your act together, okay?" Clint told him. Usually, the team were very soft with Peter, and Clint was his partner in crime when it came to any sort of prank, so when Clint was the one telling him off, he knew to listen, he knew it was serious.

"Yes sir."

"Never. Ever. Ever. Call me sir again. Jesus, now I know how Tony feels."


End file.
